Calling
"Calling", by Strung Out from their album, Blackhawks Over Los Angeles, is a song on Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. It exists in the 7th tier which is the playlist of Lars Umlaut. The song has the Guitar intensity level is at 90% which makes it one of the most difficult songs in the game and a hard Drum track with intensity level at 80%. Bass and vocals are pretty easy by comparison but still moderately hard. The verses are very tough and should be practiced. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 240,600 Platinum: 321,000 Diamond: 397,700 *TAP NOTES: Hit Tap Notes without strumming. Gold: 75 Platinum: 100 Diamond: 125 *HIT CHORDS: Hit as many chords as possible. Gold: 244 Platinum: 379 Diamond: 481 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 120,900 Platinum: 167,600 Diamond: 199,000 *ALT STRUM: Alternate up/down strumming. Excludes HOPO and Tap notes. Gold: 502 Platinum: 697 Diamond: 928 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 247,800 Platinum: 326,200 Diamond: 349,100 *KICK NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 189 Platinum: 306 Diamond: 447 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 67,600 Platinum: 93,200 Diamond: 116,900 *BANK STAR POWER (SINGLE): Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 1.80x Platinum: 2.20x Diamond: 2.50x Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 450,000 Platinum: 905,000 Diamond: 1,345,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 541,000 Platinum: 968,000 Diamond: 1,417,000 *STAR POWER SCORE: Aim for a high band score while in Star Power. Gold: 192,500 Platinum: 320,500 Diamond: 442,000 Sections Flamenco Calling Call to Start Verse 1A Verse 1B Verse 1C Chorus 1 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Bridge A Bridge B Call It Solo A Call It Solo B Chorus 3 The Outro Calls Lyrics The wings that take this sparrow Break with this weight of mine Another message lost Into the void of time Does anybody out there get the message that I send? Would anybody read it, then Send it back again? Call to mend connection lost through Memory and bone A call to find a new way to Communicate and grow I sold my voice to pay for My security Now I write my sentence on its walls I'm callin' Is anybody else out there? Is anybody tunin' in? One thousand years had I waited for a sign A dream may last just seconds changing You for all time Frantic incoherent just a reach in the dark a message for my lonely thoughts a Sparrow for my heart I'm callin' Is anybody else out there? Is anybody listening? Can anybody hear me? FREEFORM Wings that take this Sparrow Break with this weight of Mine I'm callin' Is anybody else out there? Is anybody listening? Can anybody save me? The wings that take this sparrow Break with this weight of mine Another message lost Straight from this heart of mine A message out to anybody tunin' in That this whole world Is slowly cavin' in Songwriters *Jake Kiley *Jason Cruz *Jordan Burns *Rob Ramos *Chris Aiken Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:7th Tier